


Breaking Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creature Harry, Dom Jacob, Imprinting, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Sub Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Algo estranho acontece. Após os eventos no cemitério, Harry decide ir embora e começar uma vida longe da Inglaterra. Ele deixa claro a Voldemort que não está interessado em lutar e, desde que o bruxo não o persiga, ele não vai interferir na guerra. Enquanto ele abandona o Mundo Mágico Inglês a própria sorte, carregando algo precioso dentro de si, Harry se prepara para recomeçar sua vida na pequena cidade de Forks. Ele só não esperava encontrar seu tão esperado companheiro.





	Breaking Chains

Era a manhã de 11 de julho de 2005.

 

 

O dia havia começado normal para todos do Mundo Bruxo, enquanto o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, continuava a difamar o nome de Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter, continuando a negar o retorno de Voldemort ao mundo.

 

Tudo perfeitamente normal.

 

Exceto para um pequeno evento estranho.

 

Naquela manhã, uma coruja das torres de Gringotes, adentrou a sala do trono de Voldemort, onde o Lorde das trevas estava se reunindo com seus seguidores. Sob o olhar confuso de todos, a coruja deixou cair uma pequena caixa envolto em papel pardo sobre o colo do Lorde das Trevas.

 

Por um momento, ninguém se moveu, tentando imaginar quem poderia enviar algo para o seu senhor.

 

Voldemort se fazia a mesma pergunta, enquanto olhava para o pacote e a carta presa a ele. Ele tinha colocado as mais fortes proteções sobre a mansão, para garantir que ninguém seria capaz de localizá-lo. Porém, a coruja era de Gringotes. Os duendes tinham muitas magias que poderiam rastreá-lo e passar por suas proteções. A pergunta certa a ser feita, então, era: Quem sabia sobre seu retorno, para lhe enviar um pacote?

 

Não muitas pessoas.

 

Seus seguidores? Nenhum deles iria lhe enviar algo. Dumbledore e a Ordem? Uma probabilidade pequena, mas não impossível. Apesar de que, ele duvidava que Dumbledore o fizesse.

 

Com desconfiança justificada, Voldemort lançou um feitiço de escaneamento sobre o pacote, para detectar se havia algum tipo de armadilha sobre o pacote. Um segundo depois, seu rosto se tornou ainda mais pálido do que o normal.

 

– Saiam todos! – Rosnou, olhando para os seguidores, sua aura crescendo e intimidando a todos na sala.

 

Ninguém questionou. Com muito medo para, sequer, produzir o menor som, os Comensais da Morte desaparataram para longe.

 

Assim que se viu sozinho, Voldemort agarrou a carta presa ao pacote e a abriu. Ele queria saber quem... quem descobriu seu segredo e ousou lhe mandar aquele pacote. Seja lá quem fosse, essa pessoa iria pagar caro.

 

" _Olá Tom,_

_Você provavelmente lançou um feitiço de escaneamento no pacote e detectou a magia de uma de suas Horcruxes. Agora, antes de você começar a entrar em pânico, termine de ler a carta._

_A Horcrux  dentro do pacote é uma que você criou sem perceber. Naquela noite, em 31 de outubro de 1991, quando você tentou me matar. Sim, sou eu, Harry Potter. Eu descobri sobre a Horcrux na semana passada e, com a ajuda dos duendes, ela foi retirada de mim e colocada no objeto que estou te entregando agora. Tenho certeza de que você deve ter feito outras, na verdade, acredito ter tido um encontro desagradável com uma delas no meu segundo ano. Talvez você não devesse ter deixado o seu diário com Malfoy. A coisa tentou me matar e eu tive que destruí-lo. E se a minha intuição não estiver enganada, é muito provável que Dumbledore saiba sobre elas depois de ver o diário. Sugiro que você garanta a segurança das suas outras Horcruxes, a menos que queira que ele as encontre e tente destruí-las._

_Dentro do pacote, tem outra coisa que vai lhe interessar: uma cópia da profecia. Acredito que você gostaria de saber o que ela dizia e, depois de ouvir, talvez você queira castigar o idiota que te deu apenas metade da profecia e esqueceu de mencionar que a vidente que a criou não passa de uma fraude. Sibila Trelawney pode ser descendente de Cassandra Trelawney, mas é uma verdadeira fraude, já que ela 'prevê' a morte de um aluno por semana e, posso lhe garantir, que todos os ditos alunos estão bem vivos. Da próxima vez que você for dar ouvidos a uma profecia, sugiro que verifique a confiabilidade do vidente._

_Agora, você deve estar se perguntando: Por que diabos Harry Potter estaria lhe dando todas essas informações?_

_É simples, eu estou cansado disso. Por causa de uma profecia idiota, feita por uma fraude, meus pais foram assassinados e eu tive uma infância de merda. Todo mundo me vê como um tipo de messias, mas tudo o que eu quero é uma chance de ser Harry. Simples e puramente Harry. Eu também estou cansado com a forma volúvel com que as pessoas me tratam. Uma hora sou seu herói amado, e na outra sou a pessoa mais odiada da terra. A gota d'água foi a forma como o Ministro tem escrito sobre mim no Profeta. Por mim, o Mundo Mágico pode queimar, que eu não vou mover um dedo para ajudá-los. Além do mais, eu descobri algo sobre mim recentemente... apenas, digamos que tenho novas prioridades._

_Por isso, apesar de você ter contribuído para o inferno que tem sido a minha vida, quero fazer um acordo._

_Com a ajuda dos duendes, estou indo embora da Inglaterra para sempre. Por motivos óbvios, eu não vou te falar para onde estou indo, mas vai ser bem longe. Quero viver a minha vida tranquilamente e esquecer que um dia eu fui 'Harry Potter'. Por isso o acordo é simples: você não vem atrás de mim ou tenta me matar novamente, e eu nunca mais piso na Inglaterra e nem me meto mais nos seus assuntos. Não vou pedir pela vida ou proteção de ninguém, até porque eu sei que eles vão se colocar na linha de frente e vão lutar. Se eles decidirem isso, então eles estão assumindo o risco por si mesmo. Não é mais da minha conta._

_Tudo o que eu quero é ficar sozinho. Se você me deixar sozinho, então temos um acordo._

_Atenciosamente, Harry Potter"_

 

Voldemort releu a carta mais duas vezes, antes que ele conseguisse entender completamente o que estava lendo.

 

Harry Potter, a 'Esperança da Luz', estava lhe dizendo que estava indo embora da Inglaterra para nunca mais voltar, desde que ele não tentasse caçá-lo novamente. Potter tinha lhe dado informações e até mesmo entregado uma Horcrux que ele nem mesmo sabia que tinha criado. Tudo para criar um acordo. Um tratado de paz. Potter não estava pedindo para poupar qualquer um de seus amigos ou os membros da Ordem. Na verdade, seu pedido era realmente simples.

 

Voldemort largou a carta e abriu o pacote, vendo uma pequena esfera azul dentro, junto com um pente dourado em formato de asas.

 

Tomando a esfera da profecia em suas mãos, ele já tinha decidido... ele só estava curioso para saber, o que a profecia dizia. Segundo Potter, talvez ele precisaria de um novo espião, depois de escutá-la.


End file.
